


Туман

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conflict, Dreams and Nightmares, Enchanted Mirrors, Forgotten Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Miscommunication, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Джон Сегундус встречает в тумане черного человека и пытается вспомнить их общее прошлое.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Туман не редеет, он бесконечен, у него синеватый оттенок холодного, разведенного молока. Черные голые ветки временами выныривают из него – и снова исчезают. 

Он приходит в сознание здесь, окруженный туманом, и ему требуется приложить чудовищные усилия, чтобы оторвать голову от земли. По крайней мере, по ощущениям они чудовищны. Он лежит пару секунд на боку, с открытыми глазами, мучительно медленно осознавая свою материальность. Потом осознает, что ему холодно, что он лежит на влажной земле, и лежать на ней неудобно. Тонкий голосок в голове, начинает зудеть: вставай немедленно, ты простудишь себе спину, ты простудишь себе почки – и он, опираясь на руку (ладонь сжимает подгнившие листья), резко привстает и быстро присаживается обратно. Темнота давит на глаза, и ему требуется переждать несколько секунд пока это пройдет. Или несколько минут, он не уверен. 

Он встает – криво заваливается на бок, но встает. И если до этого ему казалось, что ему на глаза давит – ему казалось. Перед глазами плывут зеленые искры, давит на уши, давит на виски. Он стоит, как новорожденный олень, и пытается сделать так, чтобы ноги выдержали его вес и не подкосились. 

Он не совсем уверен, в какой момент его уединение заканчивается. Птиц не слышно, если они есть. Животных тоже. Всё поглощает туман. Он не смог бы сказать, даже если бы захотел, когда именно пыльно-черный человек появляется рядом: его не было, он был смутно различим в тумане – он стал материален и теперь ладонью касается его щеки. Ему все еще трудно стоять на ногах, когда черный человек запускает руку в его волосы и больно сжимает, чужая щетина оцарапывает ему щеку и губы. Черный человек целует его и хрипло смеется, а потом прижимается лбом к его лбу и тяжело выдыхает ему в рот:

– Ненавижу тебя, чертов придурок, – коротко стриженый незнакомец, с кругами под глазами, крепко сжимает его плечи ладонями, отодвигается и просто смотрит – и глаза у него совершенно сумасшедшие.

Потом он, кажется, берет себя в руки, прочищает горло и говорит уже спокойно: 

– Амулеты не реагируют, значит, всё в порядке. 

Этот человек отпускает его и, поправляя на плече сумку, говорит:

– Пойдем, нужно выбираться отсюда. 

Его мутит, но у него получается всё-таки выдавить из себя:

– П-п-простите, я не уверен, что хочу куда-либо с вами идти. 

Незнакомец несколько секунд смотрит на него в упор, не мигая – или не секунд, он сейчас совершенно не уверен во времени. Потом так же неожиданно хватает за руки, переворачивает ладони, осматривает запястья. Сопротивляться не получается, голова всё еще гудит, тяжелая и ватная, всё это слишком похоже на сон.

– Повернись.

Человек в черном заставляет его открыть шею, потом снова разворачивает его, впивается ладонями в его плечи – больно, это больно – упирается в него глазами и говорит, хрипло и практически неразборчиво:

– Кто я?

– Что?

– Как меня зовут?

– П-п-простите, но я боюсь, что мы не знакомы. 

– Твою, блядь, ебаную мать, – говорит черный человек с убийственно спокойной интонацией, и каким-то странным образом это в его исполнении всё равно звучит приятно – выигрышное сочетание шепота и низкого тембра, наверное. 

– Как тебя зовут?

– Я… 

Да, действительно. Какой хороший вопрос. Ну, так как же тебя зовут? 

– Я... не помню. 

Нет, подождите, это ерунда. Ну конечно он помнит, как его зовут. Как человек в здравом уме может не помнить, как его зовут? Как можно вообще забыть свое имя? Или фамилию. Или возраст. 

Как меня зовут? 

Как меня зовут? 

Как. Меня. Зовут.

Я действительно не помню. Голова кружится и не выходит собраться с мыслями. 

Черный человек больно стискивает его запястье:

– Пойдем, я должен тебя увести. 

Его тащат через туманный лес – да, это определенно очень странный и голый, и жуткий, но всё-таки лес. Гнилая листва липнет к подошвам, каждый шаг оставляется в этом естественном покрове вмятину. Как такое могло произойти с ним, как такое могло произойти?..

– Мистер, я не помню, как меня зовут. Сэр. Я не помню, как меня зовут, сэр. Нет, да какого черта?..

Он понимает, что его крупно трясет только тогда, когда черный человек останавливается и крепко берет его за плечи:

– Тебя зовут Джон Сегундус, ясно? Всё будет нормально, но сейчас тебе нужно уйти отсюда. 

Черный человек вынимает из кармана квадратное зеркало и легко дует на него. Зеркало не затуманивается, как положено порядочному зеркалу, но идет рябью. 

– Оно такое маленькое.

– Зато прямо связано с зеркалом в прихожей. Руку не отпускай. 

Они проходят насквозь. 

Их выбрасывает в маленьком помещении со шкафом и светло-серыми стенами. И ботинками. Очевидно, прихожая. Голос Черного человека над ухом продолжает монотонно говорить:

– Суть в петле – зеркало не остается на месте, оно одновременно точка а, перемещающая объекты в точку б, и сам импульс перехода. 

– Меня сейчас вырвет, – вполголоса говорит он-Сегундус и черный человек замолкает, смотрит пару секунд на него, привалившегося к ближайшей стене, а потом начинает ходить из угла в угол, бормоча про себя, изредка бросая на него мрачные взгляды. У Сегундуса – так же, кажется, его зовут? имя не кажется знакомым – нет сил даже нахмуриться в ответ.

Отлично, он видит стул.

– Больница. Не больница. В больницу нельзя. Нет, ну конечно. 

Потом через пару секунд:

– Джон, – требовательно говорит черный человек, никто не отвечает. Сегундусу паршиво, он не привык к своему имени, он даже не осознает, что обращались к нему. 

Человек останавливается. 

– Куда ты идешь? 

Сегундус выдавливает, еле ворочая языком:

– Мне нужно присесть. 

– Ну так сядь на диван. 

Сегундус бросает взгляд на брюки – брюки в глине, и свитер, кажется, испорчен. 

– Я грязный, я его запачкаю. 

– Какая к черту разница. Просто сядь. 

Джон Сегундус упрямо ковыляет до стула и аккуратно помещает свое стремительно отключающееся туловище на сиденье, пытаясь изо всех сил не позволить себе просто рухнуть в процессе. Ему хочется закрыть глаза хотя бы на полсекунды. И он закрывает их, и открывает только, когда чувствует, что на нем расслабляют ремень. Черный человек спокойно стаскивает с него перепачканные глиной брюки и осекается, только подняв глаза и случайно встретившись с его ошарашенным взглядом. 

«Слишком естественно» – думает Сегундус, глядя в чужое носатое и черноглазое лицо, но он так обессилен, что у него даже не получается нормально паниковать. Ему хочется спросить, но его мозг в данную минуту не способен придумать более тактичный вариант вопроса: «мы что, вместе спим?» – и поэтому он продолжает молчать. 

– Подними руки, – говорит человек, если взгляд Сегундуса и был способен его смутить, то явно ненадолго. 

– Что?

– Подними руки. Свитер. 

– Что?

– Ты говоришь, что грязный, так снимай грязную одежду и ложись на диван. Или дай мне снять.

Внутренний голос у Джона Сегундуса в голове обзаводится тихими паническими нотками: «Я в чужой квартире, у незнакомого человека, я не уверен, что знаю, как меня зовут, и мне было бы страшно, если бы мне так сильно не хотелось растянуться на ковре».

Это ведь странно, что ему сейчас снова хочется отключиться, ведь неясно, сколько времени он провел в беспамятстве?

– Я сам, спасибо, – выговаривает он кое-как, стягивает через голову заскорузлый от высохшей глины свитер, и, игнорируя как участие, так и тяжелый взгляд человека-в-черном, переползает на диван и остается сидеть там в одной рубашке и трусах. 

– Где мы?

– Это квартира, – он молчит пару секунд, а потом всё-таки добавляет, – наша общая квартира. 

– И как долго это наша общая квартира?..

– Три года. 

– Ааа… – Сегундус пытается быть вежливым. Даже если ему совсем не хорошо, он всё равно пытается быть вежливым. Он понимает, что еще немного, и он вот так просто и уснет – на незнакомом диване, в одних трусах. От его одежды пахнет странно – наверное, лесом и затхлостью, но определенно чем-то еще. Интересно, если он сейчас незаметно наклонится на бок и встретится виском с подушкой, это будет очень заметно? Он продолжает неловко сидеть на диване, только теперь уже бродит глазами по комнате, чтобы найти повод для разговора. 

– А здесь эээ мило. И фотографии в рамках.

Слева в рамке – просто закат над горой, чья-то вытянутая рука в самом углу попала в кадр, наверное, фотографию оставили шутки ради, или из-за общих воспоминаний. С фотографии справа на него смотрит собственное улыбающееся лицо – он в вязаной шапке и замотан шарф, а у человека-в-черном длинные волосы и он смотрит в объектив с невыносимо мягким выражением собаки, которая стоически выносит маленьких детей и их ненамеренную фамильярность. 

Так значит это правда. 

Не то чтобы фотографии не могли быть подделкой – как технического, так и магического свойства, но всё-таки ему сейчас совершенно неясно кому и зачем нужно было бы так заморачиваться. 

Больше всего ему хочется сейчас остаться наедине и обдумать. Или выспаться, а потом обдумать. Но всё равно наедине. Ему нужно собраться с мыслями – а сейчас мысли расползаются во все стороны, и ему страшно хочется спать. 

Он смотрит на человека-в-пыльном-черном-пиджаке и, сглатывая комок в горле – этот человек всё еще может оказаться жутким сталкером – говорит: 

– А это зеркало всегда так используется?

– По утрам это просто зеркало. 

Мне ведь стоит спросить, как его зовут, да? Он же мой парень, кажется. 

Эта мысль вызывает у него жуткое отторжение. 

– У нас есть общие знакомые?

Понял ли человек в черном, почему он это спрашивает? В любом случае, он просто смотрит на его пару секунд, а потом начинает перечислять:

– Стренджи, мой работодатель Гилберт Норрелл, хотя у вас с ним не лучшие отношения, Хонифут – твой приятель, его жена от тебя в восторге, Эмма Уинтертаун, – он хмыкает, – она мало от кого в восторге, но ты – один из тех, к кому она относится более или менее сносно. Она, не побоюсь этого слова, с тобой дружит. 

– Вот как. 

Сегундус снова тянется к их общей фотографии, берет её в руки, как будто ищет её поддержки. Эти люди, которых он не помнит, кажутся счастливыми. Ему действительно несколько минут назад хотелось упасть и умереть, сейчас, наверное, тоже, но желание помыться с каждой секундой становится сильнее. К тому же это отличная возможность оказаться наедине с собой и закрыться от черного человека хлипкой застежкой на двери ванной. Подумать. Хоть немного пораскинуть мозгами в полном одиночестве. 

– Здесь есть удобства? Я хотел бы принять душ, если можно. 

О, это была долгая фраза. Джону странно, что у него сейчас вообще получилось её выговорить. 

Черный человек смотрит хмуро и с сомнением. Но говорит:

– Конечно. 

***  
Ему хочется вспомнить хоть что-то, глядя на полочку с щетками, хотя бы которая из зубных щеток – его. Но всё, что он успел увидеть в этом доме, кажется ему совершенно незнакомым. Ни чувства дежавю, ни малейшего проблеска узнавания. И это абсолютно незнакомая маленькая ванная с белыми полочками, выложенная белым и голубым кафелем, с маленькими белыми птичками на голубой занавеске душевой кабины. 

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало долгие несколько минут, сравнивает с тем счастливым человеком с фотографии. Сравнение выходит, конечно, не в пользу его-теперешнего. Из-за мешков под глазами он выглядит просто жутко. Волосы слиплись, кусочки гнилых листьев выглядывают из спутанных прядей, в уголках глаз морщинки стали заметнее, а вена у глаза выпирает сильнее, чем раньше. И в целом, у него какое-то совершенно зеленое лицо – было бы здорово, если бы виной было плохое освещения в ванной, но почему-то он в этом сомневается. 

Он вздыхает, снимает рубашку и белье, укладывает их на стиральную машинку и запирается в душе. 

Душ – это счастье. Тугой напор при соприкосновении с его кожей на некоторое время отгоняет тяжелые мысли. Ему по-прежнему не комфортно, но на пару минут он почти об этом забывает. Есть только вода – он вспоминает о Чилдермассе и направляет водяные струи себе в лицо. Просто перестань думать о той пиздецовой ситуации, в которой оказался, хотя бы на несколько минут. 

Почему? Если они живут вместе, почему он оказался там, где оказался? Почему он провел там неизвестно какое количество времени? Почему он ничего об этом не помнит? Почему он не помнит несколько последних лет его жизни? 

Что он сделал? Что они сделали? Как это исправить?

Из-за неожиданного стука в дверь он вздрагивает и холодеет. Глупо, конечно, но он сейчас не в лучшей форме, зато – в не знакомом окружении и он по-прежнему не уверен, что этот пыльный черный человек с черными глазами говорит ему правду. 

Он быстро выкручивает краны на душе – вода замолкает – и тревожно говорит: 

– Да?

Голос черного человека из-за двери звучит еще глуше, чем раньше.

– Я принес полотенце. Оставлю здесь на ручке. 

– Ладно. 

Черный человек, кажется, в нерешительности стоит возле двери, а потом говорит:

– Я буду в гостиной. 

– Ладно. 

Сегундус спохватывается. Да, точно. 

– Я!.. я хотел спросить!..

Черный человек останавливается.

– Да?

– Если меня зовут Джон Сегундус. Как вас зовут?

Молчание из-за двери. 

– Я просто понял, что у меня не было шанса спросить. 

Он оскорбился? Определенно, Джон, ты придурок. Если ты, конечно, Джон. 

– Джон. 

Да, быстро отвечает Сегундус. Потом понимает, что ничего не произнес, и наконец быстро выговаривает:

– Да?

– Меня зовут Джон Чилдермасс. 

– А.

Сегундус судорожно пытается подобрать что-то, чтобы сказать. А потом просто сдается: 

– Мне кажется, это не лучший момент, чтобы такое говорить, – он нервно смеется, – но всё-таки приятно с вами познакомиться. 

За дверью опять молчат. Удаляющихся шагов не слышно, так что Сегундус вежливо ждет.

– Не стой босиком на кафеле, – говорит Джон Чилдермасс и Сегундусу слышно, как он уходит. 

А потом его застает осознание: предполагается, что он должен расхаживать по квартире в одном полотенце?

Он протягивает руку в щель от приоткрытой двери и нащупывает полотенце. Рядом с дверью стопкой лежит чистая одежда. 

***  
– Мне нужно знать, есть ли новые отметины: родинки, шрамы, пятна – что-то незнакомое. 

Оказывается, что под черной курткой у Чилдермасса была, совершенно обычная серо-синяя футболка. Больше не получится называть его черным человеком и не думать об этом. 

Чилдермасс ловит его взгляд. 

– Хорошо, не будем оперировать понятиями «новое» и «старое». Ты видел что-то похожее на метку принадлежности? 

Сегундус сидит, подтянув колени к груди, Хлопчатобумажная футболка и серые мягкие штаны приятны на ощупь, что может быть лучше, чем хорошо вымыться, а потом надеть чистые, свежие вещи?

Вспомнить, как тебя зовут, например?

– Как она должна выглядеть? 

Чилдермасс закусывает костяшку пальца:

– В этом вся соль – как угодно. 

– Разве она не должна гореть?

– Она может гореть, но иногда смысл в том, чтобы она была незаметна. 

– Я не помню, как меня зовут, но я должен помнить расположение своих родинок?

Чилдермасс смотрит на него секунду и Сегундусу слышится в этом молчании не произнесенная фраза: «Я помню все твои родинки». К его чести, Чилдермасс не говорит ничего подобного.

– Тебя зовут Джон Сегундус, и да, можно не помнить главного, но помнить частности.

***  
Вечером, упреждая любые поползновения со стороны Чилдермасса, любые предложения ночевать вместе, которых Сегундус отчаянно пытается избежать – пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста – он как можно небрежнее говорит:

– Это нормально, если я буду здесь спать? – и указывает на уже знакомый диван. 

Чилдермасс смотрит на него, смотрит на диван, приоткрывает рот, закрывает его. Говорит:

– Абсолютно. 

Диван в целом вполне удобен. Фотографии, пожалуй, стоят слишком близко и вызывают у Сегундуса что-то вроде чувства вины, но он решает, что способен с этим справиться. У него долго не получается уснуть. Он не смог заставится себя вслух озвучить мысль, которая его волнует, оставляя её на утро: Дальше-то что? Что делать дальше? – и теперь остался с ней наедине. 

Ему слышно, как в спальне открывается дверь, как Чилдермасс, кажется, беззвучно стоит на пороге, вроде бы не двигается. Потом он закрывает дверь и выключает свет.

Убежденный в том, что теперь до утра не может уснуть на новом месте и рядом с чужим человеком, Сегундус медленно соскальзывает в сон. 

Он просыпается от чужого присутствия. От чужой руки у него на плече, он чужого дыхания на волосах. Он рефлекторно отдергивается назад, так, что ударяется лопатками и затылком о спинку дивана. Сегундус пытается сообразить, где он, почему он здесь, фокусирует взгляд на лице Чилдермасса – да, туман, квартира, любовник, точно. Потом он осознает выражение на этом лице и ему в момент хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Этот грубый человек смотрит на него, как побитая собака. Небритая, коротко стриженая собака с печальными-печальными глазами. 

– Я… прошу прощения, – выдавливает Сегундус. Он прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что он – не тот, кто должен извиняться в этой ситуации, но внутренняя вежливость берет свое. 

Чилдермасс отворачивается и говорит хрипло:

– Глупости, я виноват. Это была отвратительная идея, никогда не стану повторять подобное. – Чилдермасс поднимается на ноги и отчетливо видно, как он берет себя в руки, у него даже спина ожесточается. – Я ухожу в комнату, пожалуйста, спите спокойно. 

– Я…

– Джон, пожалуйста, спи.


	2. Chapter 2

Сегундус споткнулся на пороге ванной — Чилдермасс стоял над умывальником с футболкой в руках.

— Прости, я не хотел поме… — Он уже перестал понимать, что странно, а что нет. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего. — Чилдермасс помолчал, ковыряя в руках футболку: — Думаю, не закрыть ли зеркала.

Он нахмурился сильнее и спросил, не глядя Сегундусу в глаза:

— Как ты выспался?

— Нормально, — Сегундусу снилось, что он прорастал. Земля была ласковой, и сладко было лежать на спине и чувствуя, как жизнь из него тянется… — Что-то случилось?

— А что?

— Зачем-то же ты закрываешь зеркало?

— Нет, это на всякий случай, — Чилдермасс встретился взглядом со своим отражением. — Чтобы ничего не смогло войти без спросу.

Мысль о том, что что-то может, была жуткой, и Сегундус попытался улыбнуться:

— Так будет трудно чистить зубы.

— Придется справиться, — Чиллдермасс подцепил и вдавил уголки футболки в щель между зеркалом и стеной. Она повисла, еле-еле примятая. Почему-то смотреть на эту мирную, почти нелепую картину было тревожно.

***

— Понимаешь, в больницу нельзя, поэтому тебе нужно быть здесь. Понимаешь?

— И сколько так нужно будет сидеть?

— Пока мы не удостовериться, что все прошло нормально. — Чилдермасс положил ладони ему на плечи и заглянул в глаза. 

— Все будет нормально, Джон, нужно просто немного времени, чтобы жизнь опять вошла в свою колею.

А может, он не хочет, чтобы жизнь вошла… — Сегундус задавил эту мысль. Ему нужно только вспомнить. И тогда все снова будет хорошо. Наверное. 

Он вспомнит — Сегундус повторял себе как мантру. Он не пытался сбежать, он не прятался, но Чилдермасс ходил за ним хвостом, и это не всегда было легко терпеть.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Не ходи за мной, пожалуйста.

— Мне кажется, я должен работать, — он был трудоголиком? В Сегундусе зудела необходимость заниматься чем-то. Квартира сдавливала, открытые окна не помогали. Чилдермасс смотрел мрачно и не читаемо и больше всего напоминал надсмотрщика.

Сегундус молчал.

— Джон, зачем тебе? Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я чувствую, что должен работать.

— Ты даже не помнишь, где ты работаешь.

Пауза была звенящая, и Чилдермасс добавил:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

***

Сегундусу снилось, что он прорастает. Он почти вырастил на правой ладони выводок сизых медуниц, и из его груди, потихоньку расплетаясь, тянулся росток, тонкий, как ниточка. Ему потребуется время, чтобы…

— Джон.

Его гладили по лицу? Что?

Сегундус открыл глаза, помогло слабо, вокруг было темно, голову сдавливало. Он вяло ответил:

— Что случилось?

Голос из темноты медленно вставал на место у него в голове: Чилдермасс, ничого здесь больше не может быть. И руки тоже его.

— Ты плачешь.

— Да? — Сегундус подтянулся и прижался лопатками к спинке дивана, ладони с его лица исчезли. Он мазнул пальцами — и правда, глаза были влажные, полоски на щеках подсыхали.

— Приснился кошмар?

Нет, нет, это точно был не кошмар, слишком замечательно было чувствовать, как из тебя растет новая жизнь. Наверное, это звучало бы странно.

— Я не помню.

***

Из-за полуприкрытых штор вяло пробивался свет. Сегундус выдохнул и перевернулся на другую сторону. Новое утро, новый день, опять все начинаться сначала.

Он ходил на цыпочках вокруг темы, которая касалась его напрямую, и не задавал лишних вопросов, а когда задавал — «Все в порядке, Джон», «Нужно только подождать, Джон», «Не волнуйся, Джон». Как будто он ребенок или домашняя зверушка.

Что если его здесь пытались принести в жертву, и он просто не помнит, и никакой помощи и никакого спасения не было? А теперь его готовят к новой попытке. Свежих порезов на нем, кажется, не было — Джон, насколько смог, потянул колени к груди, — но не для всякого заклинания нужна кровь. Может быть, он просто неправильно помнит.  
Откуда он может знать? Он же не помнит. 

Он хотел бы посмотреть в зеркало и спросить себя: кто ты, Джон? — но все зеркала были завешены.

Кто ты, Джон? Точно не тот Сегундус, которым Чилдермасс его считает — или, если быть с собой честнее, хочет видеть.

Даже если он спросит напрямую, не факт, что Чилдермасс скажет ему правду, он уже спрашивал. Неужели так сложно просто ответить на пару вопросов?

Что если так теперь будет всегда? Он будет просыпаться на этом диване, слышать, как Чилдермасс готовит завтрак и думать, чем бы ему заполнить этот день? Потому что они не могут отвезти его в больницу, потому что Сегундус не может вернуться на работу. 

Потому что никто не должен знать, что вообще что-то произошло, пока он сам все не вспомнит, но если сам он не вспомнит, он что, никогда не сможет выйти из этой квартиры?

Сегундус тяжело усился на диване и протер ладонью лицо. Все эти перспективы вызывали у него одно желание: вернуться обратно на Дороги Короля.

Он встал кое-как, не стал даже натягивать штанов, дошел до кухни. Посмотрел в спину Чилдермассу и тихо спросил:

— Кто я такой?

Чилдермасс смотрел из-за плеча:

— Что?

— Кто. Я. Такой. 

Чилдермасс опять отвернулся, помешивая что-то на сковороде. Его имидж человека в черном рушился с каждым днем, но просто уютно готовить завтрак ему очень шло. Так, дело сейчас же не в этом.

— Мы это же уже обсуждали.

Так, значит.

— Этого мало, я хочу знать, что я за человек, — что он за человек, тот, другой Джон?

— Ты работаешь в университете. Ты вяжешь на досуге. Ты Джон, — Чилдермасс пожал плечами.

— Мы пытались сделать что-то незаконное? Тогда?

Чилдермасс опять повернул к нему голову, трудно было понять, что у него на лице за выражение.

— Я просто хочу знать. — Сегундус сделал паузу. — Я же имею право знать, я же не…

— Если я вызвоню Хонифута, ты поверишь, что я не из вредности ничего тебе не говорю? — Чилдермасс откинул прихватку и вытер ладони о фартук. — Подожди.

Он скрылся в гостиной, вернулся с рюкзаком и ткнул его Сегундусу в руки: — Разбирайся. Нужно было сразу это сделать. Там твои документы, права, кошелек, карточки. Смотри. Ты существуешь. Видишь? Должен быть даже пропуск в институт.

Может быть, и нужно было. Сегундус осторожно ослабил петлю и залез ладонью внутрь. Надо же, артефакты, вещи, которые принадлежали другому Джону.

— Джон, — Чилдермасс присел рядом с ним на стул и сделал паузу. — У меня есть идея. Подожди, пожалуйста, мне нужно немного времени.

Новая идея, конечно.

Сегундус смотрел на фотографию с прав. Лечь бы сегодня пораньше — он хотел посмотреть, сможет ли за ночь вырастить из плеча мак.

***

— О, я это помню, — сказал Сегундус и замолчал, по ощущениям это даже вспышкой не было. Он смотрел на страницу и медленно моргал.

Чилдермасс притащил ему книг. Все, что могло бы помочь и во что можно было зарыться — это было неплохо, Сегундусу нравилось рыться в книгах, это успокаивало. Чилдермасс же не пытался просто его отвлечь? Даже если пытался, кажется, у него получалось.

Сейчас он просто споткнулся о знакомый абзац — и да, вот оно, как на ладони. Не может быть, даже в горле пересохло. Вспомнил! Ему хватило секунды, чтобы дотянуться и сграбастать Чилдермассовы ладонь своей.

— Я вот это уже читал, я это знаю.

Кажется, интонации у него были панические.

— Джон, дыши, — Чиллдермасс заглядывал ему в глаза и по-волчьи улыбался, давая сжимать ладонь так сильно, как хочется. — Все нормально. Все будет нормально. Я же говорил.

Действительно вспомнил!

— Нужно просто немного подождать.

***

— Ты уже сто лет читаешь эту страницу.

Они сидели в гостиной, Чилдермасс читал с телефона новости, Сегундус держал его ладонь в своих. Интересно, Чилдермасс и тот, другой Сегудус, наверняка сидели вот так, держась за руки? Он легонько провел пальцем по чужой коже и Чилдермасс вздрогнул.

Что он должен сделать, чтобы Чилдермасс ему ответил? Напрямую, не с экивоками и без избеганий. Чтобы честно сказал, как есть, что они делали?

Или ему действительно нужно подождать, пока воспоминания вернуться и тогда не нужно будет никаких вопросов?

***

— Меня не будет недолго, несколько часов.

— Я не ребенок.

— Я знаю.

— Ти пойдешь через зеркало?

— Нет, через дверь. — Чилдермасс остановился на пороге и серьезно заглянул Сегундусу в глаза: — Я правда скоро вернусь, Джон.

Сегундус еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться:

— Я верю.

— Не открывай зеркала.

— Хорошо.

Дверь за Чилдермассом захлопнулась.

Ладно, и?

Чем теперь заняться? Ходить по квартире? Читать книги по специальности? Погуглить себя, чтобы удостовериться, что существуешь? Даже документы вполне могли быть поддельными, если задуматься.

Звучало, как хороший план.

Он не ожидал, что время в цифровом мире летит быстрее, чем в обычном — и он только моргнул, когда Чилдермасс появился в дверном проеме:

— Я не слышал, чтобы дверь… Что у тебя с лицом?

Чилдермас тронул щеку тыльной стороной ладони:

— Ничего, идеологические разногласия.

— Идеологические разногласия? С кем?

Чилдермасс скривился, как будто ему было противно об этом говорить:

— С коллегой.

— На тебя напали на работе?!

— Скоро заживет, протру чем-нибудь, и…

— Джон!

Сегундус посмотрел на него нечитаемо — о нет, он что переборщил? Ему нужно было молчать и не лезть не в свои дела?

Чилдермасс скривил губы, и Сегундус с ужасом осознал, что он так улыбается. Что он натворил?

— Все будет в порядке, — негромко сказал Чилдемасс и выделил голосом: — Джон. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня есть идея?

***

Стренджи были довольно контрастными: кривые зубы делали улыбку дородного и кучерявого мистера Стренджа слегка безумной, а миссис Стрендж еле доставала ему до плеча, но была ужасно сосредоточенной. 

Та еще дружеская вечеринка предстояла. Футболки с зеркал они вместе с Чилдермассом заранее поснимали. Последней прибыла Эмма Уинтертаун — через дверь. У нее были тугие джинсы, седые пряди в распущенных волосах и очень тяжелый взгляд.

Что ему хотелось спрятаться от них всех, это было нормально? Они обменялись приветствиями и улыбками (не считая Эмму Уинтертаун), они поговорили о неважных мелочах (не считая Эмму Уинтертаун). И потом продолжили говорить, и он даже слушал первое время. Если бы сейчас оказаться не здесь, можно было бы хоть немного поспать. Странно, чем он больше спал, тем больше хотелось. Растить на себе цветы было как обустраивать дом — комфортно. Уютно. Как выбивать ачивки в игре.

Сегундус вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Просто хотел вашего экспертного мнения, — сказал Чилдермасс. — И компании.

Да, неплохо было, наконец, увидеть еще кого-то, кроме Чилдермасса. Наверное.

— Конечно. Экспертного мнения, — Эмма без интереса ковыряла вилкой ужин. Сарказм у нее в голосе пропустить было невозможно. Это был плохой знак.

Ей никто не ответил, и на добавила:

— А что вы будете делать, когда его получите, Джон, проигнорируете его?

Все было не так. Она продолжала:

— Вы же, кажется, не слепые. Посмотрите на него, а потом перестаньте себе врать. — Она уставилась в тарелку и продолжила безразлично жевать.

— Уолтер не звонил? — негромко спросила миссис Стрендж, Эмма поморщилась:

— Я тебя прошу.

— Что вы имели в виду? — все было неправильно. Дружески встречи так работают? Она что-то знает? Он что-то ей сделал? Чилдемасс говорил, они друзья, но сейчас было совсем не похоже.

Миссис Стрендж начала отвечать:

— Уолтер — это ее…

Сегундус ее перебил:

— Нет, про меня. Что вы хотели сказать?

Эмма подняла на него глаза, это был тяжелый, свинцовый взгляд, а потом оглянулась по сторонам:

— Ну, кто первый? Здесь же все в курсе, не только я?

Молчание было могильным. Чилдермасс хрипло сказал:

— Возможно, вам стоит уйти.

— Разве мы тут не для того, чтобы пролить свет на страшную тайну? — Кажется, мысленно Чилдермасс сейчас пытался ее убить. — Если вы только не хотели устроить представление: ах, как старательно я ищу способ узнать что же произошло, ах как ищу! Сказать, что я хотел сделать я не могу, но помогите мне!

Миссис Стрендж негромко сказала:

— Это просто жестоко.

Эмма скривилась:

— Ты серьезно? Это я здесь жестокая?

Мистер Стрендж, улыбаясь, проговорил:

— Нам, может, действительно лучше уйти, — глаза у него были тревожные.

— Где его труп, Чилдермасс? — Эмма мотнула головой и продолжила сидеть на месте, только вжала ладони в столешницу покрепче. — Остался на Дорогах Короля?

— Я думаю, ужин отменяется.

— Что же ты Норреллу его не покажешь, если так хочешь, чтобы он что-то там вспомнил? — Эмма добавила негромко: — Возможно, тебе стоило подумать, до того, как связываться с магией, Джон. Или до того, как звать в свой дом магов и надеяться, что все будут поддерживать твой спектакль.

— До свидания.

***

— Они ушли, — негромко сказал Чилдермасс у него за спиной и Сегундус откликнулся эхом:

— Ушли. — В квартире опять было тихо и пусто, как он привык, только теперь эти пустота и тищина казались еще не правильнее. Ненормальнее. — Я хочу спать.

— Ладно. Тогда до завтра. — Чилдермасс сделал паузу и не двинулся с места. — Ты не хочешь?..

— Я хочу спать.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим завтра.

Он наверняка кивнул у Сегундуса за спиной, соглашаясь. Почему она сказала «его тело»? Что значит «его тело»? Его тело вполне себе здесь.

— Мы были на Дорогах Короля?

Сегундус медленно развернулся на месте — Чилдермасс остался стоять, где был, и смотрел сосредоточенно, как будто ему нужно было играть на опережение:

— Какая разница?

— Я что-то ей сделал?

— Кому?

— Эмме Уинтертаун?

Чилдермасс покачал головой:

— Она просто не переваривает магию.

— Но ведь ты — маг, я — маг, даже муж ее подруги — маг. Еще ты сказал, мы все — друзья, — это было страннее всего.

— Ей определенно не повезло, что у нее в жизни так много магии. — Чилдермасс сделал паузу. — Муж у нее был не маг, это им не помогло.

Молчание.

— Ты пытался принести меня в жертву, — тихо сказал Сегундус.

— Пфф, — Чилдермасс осекся: — Джон, ты чего? Нет, я не пытался принести тебя в жертву, клянусь. Да чем хочешь. Джон.

— Она спрашивала про мое тело: «его тело осталось лежать на дорогах короля», — Сегундус пальцами изобразит кавычки. — Так она сказала. Как это понимать? Откуда у ее вдруг возникла такая идея? И я совсем тебя не помню, я помню университет, помню Йорк, помню…

— Давай чего-нибудь выпьем.

— Просто скажи мне как есть. Что мы хотели сделать?

— Я выпью, — Чилдермасс прошагал мимо.

Он налил себе стакан, посмотрел на Сегундуса.

— Дело не в том, что «мы» хотели сделать, — Чилдермасс улыбался так, как будто его резали, а он пытался не подавать виду, — а что я хотел сделать.

Он посмотрел через стакан на просвет. Поставил на книжную полку.

— Есть одна вещь, которую я тебе не сказал. Ты умер, Джон.

***

«Умер».

— Дыши, пожалуйста. Я за водой.

— Нет, стой.

— Ладно, — Чилдермасс замер на месте, все еще со стаканом в руке.

— И как же я тогда?.. — Сегундус поднял руки и уронил руки, — мне не кажется, что я очень-то мертвый.

— Это сейчас, — медленно ответит Чилдермасс. — но ты умер, Джон.

— Хорошо. Предположим. — Сегундус мысленно попросил: посмотри на меня. — Хорошо, я умер…

— Не хорошо.

— Джон!

Чилдермасс мотнул головой, как собака:

— Ладно, ладно.

— Что было потом?

***

Туман не редел. Обнимал ноги и обнимал за плечи. Тяжесть на плече давила Чилдермасса к земле — тропку ни впереди, ни позади видно не было, она просто растворялась в тумане.

Это достаточно далеко? Пусть будет достаточно.

Он сгрузил Джона на землю, перевернул на спину, сложил на груди руки — Джон лежал неправильно, как манекен, вроде бы похожий на человека, но не слишком. Он пытался не смотреть Джону в лицо, а потом сделал усилие: присел рядом на корточки и медленно убрал волосы у Джона с лица, из его глаз, с его щек. Оставалось надеяться, что получится.

Уходя, он пытался е оглядываться.

***

Дыхания не хватало:

— Ты оставил меня… на дорогах Короля!..

— А потом вернулся.

— Ты оставил меня! Там! Одного!

— Это было важно, чтобы заклинание сработало.

— Какое заклинание? Я не знал, что британская магия может воскрешать людей.

Пауза была долгой.

— Я не уверен, что ты воскрес, Джон. — Чилдермас скривился так, как будто ему было непривычно и тяжело говорить мягко, и он делал усилие.

— Но я… — Сегундус почувствовал, как через него прокатилась волна гнева. — Я здесь, Джон, я говорю с тобой, и я…

Сегундус сделал паузу.

— …Ем.

Чилдермасс смотрел, Сегундусу было больно от нежности в этом взгляде.

— Давно ты ел, Джон?

— Какая… Я не… — он поджал губы: — Ты хочешь сказать, я зомби.

Чилдермасс фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся и потом потер водянистые глаза.

— Нет, Джон. Я вначале не совсем корректно выразился. Джон Сегундус — умер. Такое случается. Никто не застрахован от инсульта. Ты немного другой, это не значит, что ты хуже или…

— Подожди. — Нет. — Нет. Ты не хочешь сказать, что я не человек.

Чилдермасс молчал, а потом ответил:

— Давай, ты все-таки выпьешь.

***

— «Самозародился на дорогах Короля» — это официальный термин?

Говорить было тяжело.

— Я… я… я… приду на работу и скажу: не волнуйтесь, я — двойник мертвого Джона, который сгнил на Дорогах Короля, но я помню свои лекции. Его лекции. — Сегундус все никак не мог сглотнуть. — Вы даже не почувствуете разницы.

— Джон.

— Мне снилось, что я гнию и из меня растет трава! И это было лучшее чувство на свете! И думаю, если я лягу спать сегодня, я опять это увижу — что ты об этом думаешь, Джон?!

— Но сейчас же ты здесь, — беспомощно сказал Чилдермасс.

Правда?

— Джон, — Сегундус придвинулся ближе и понял, что шепчет: — я не уверен, что я действительно здесь.

Они сидели, переплетясь пальцами. Сегундус подался вперед и прикоснулся лбом к Чилдермассовому лбу. В квартире тепло и славно пахло сыростью, теплой землей и прелыми листьями. Сегундус никогда не думал, что этот запах способен вызвать у него такое желание вытянуться и закрыть глаза.

Он сказал шепотом:

— Джон, я ужасно хочу спать.

***

Квартиру изнутри оплетало лозой. 


End file.
